liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Wishy-Washy (267)
Wishy-Washy, A.K.A. Experiment 267, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to grant any wish he hears, but the wishes are usually granted literally. He also has a wish limit meter on his stomach; when the gauge is depleted, he loses his wish-granting power and is deemed useless. Bio Experiment 267 was the 267th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to grant any wish that he hears, but he takes the wishes literally, and thus they rarely turn out quite as expected. Jumba once tried to use 267 to become the supreme ruler of the universe by wishing it, but due to 267's literal nature, when the wish was granted, Jumba turned into a school ruler. How he turned back remains unknown. 267 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 267's pod eventually made its way into a bag of birdseed, where it was thrown, along with some of the seed, into a flock of pigeons. One pigeon flew off with the pod, but accidentally dropped it into the hotel's swimming pool, activating 267. When 267 heard a nearby woman wishing to her friend that she had a husband, the former granted the wish by replacing the woman's friend with a disgusting husband, then fled the scene. 267 later spied on Lilo, Stitch and David on the beach. When David wished that there were some big waves to surf, 267 granted the wish by causing tsunami-sized waves to appear. Stitch then spotted 267 and pursued him until both cousins made their way up a palm tree. When Stitch tried to coax 267 down, the latter used his wand to throw Stitch off the tree. Lilo then wished to herself that they could just skip to the part where they capture the experiment, causing 267 to grant the wish by teleporting into Lilo's arms. Afterwards, 267 hugged Lilo affectionately, while Stitch threw a brief tantrum. Lilo and Stitch then took 267, named Wishy-Washy by Lilo, back to their home, where Jumba stated Wishy-Washy's past. The former once tried to become the supreme ruler of the universe by wishing it, but since Wishy-Washy granted any wish literally, Jumba turned into a school ruler (though he never revealed how he turned back). Lilo and Stitch later brought Wishy-Washy to the beach, where he granted Lilo's wish that David was the smartest man in the world. However, David suddenly began talking like a professor, and though Lilo (as well as Nani) couldn't understand a word he said, Jumba seemed impressed. Lilo and Stitch eventually made Wishy-Washy Pleakley's responsibility. However, Pleakley selfishly used up many wishes on ''Magnificent Man toys and gifts before Gantu arrived at the Pelekai residence and wished to have Wishy-Washy, which the latter granted. Gantu took the captured Wishy-Washy back to his ship, where he then wished for Hämsterviel to turn into a caged pet rat, for the ship to become invisible, and for all the goods in the galaxy. However, in spite of all these wishes, Gantu remained depressed until after getting a sudden jolt of inspiration, he wished for Cinta, his college crush. Regardless, it turned out that Cinta had become rather hideous and spiteful over the years, prompting Gantu to order Wishy-Washy to undo the wish. Lilo and Stitch shortly after launched a rescue mission on Gantu's invisible ship, during which Gantu wished that his blaster was ten times more powerful. Lilo then wished for Gantu's enormous blaster to turn into a giant salami, and Experiment 625 wished for that salami to turn into a giant Italian salami sandwich, which he ate. Lilo and Stitch then escaped the ship with Wishy-Washy back to their house, where Jumba discovered that there was only one wish left from all the wishes granted on Gantu's ship. Lilo used this last wish to simply undo all of the wishes that were previously granted, returning everything to normal and rendering Wishy-Washy useless. ''Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Wishy-Washy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Wishy-Washy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. Although the wand on his head was seen flashing throughout the battle, it is presumed that he wouldn't have been able to be very effective, due to the fact that his powers are deemed useless. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Wishy-Washy has appeared multiple times in the Stitch! anime, including one instance where he caused a Christmas wish to go awry. Of course, this would mean that there is a way to replenish Wishy-Washy's powers once all of his wishes are depleted, possibly by dehydrating him then reactivating him, as his gauge was full when he was first activated. In another episode, Hämsterviel used Wishy-Washy to wreak havoc at an amusement park the alien scientist created. In "Shogun", it is shown that Wishy-Washy was dehydrated back into an experiment pod and locked in Jumba's vault. Biology Appearance Wishy-Washy is a light-bluish teddy bear-like experiment with small white fairy-like wings that enable him to fly. He also has a "wand" on his head that lights up every time a wish is granted and is useful for throwing an unsuspecting opponent, like Stitch. Wishy-Washy's tongue also functions similar to a chameleon's tongue. In addition, he has a wish limit meter on his belly, which starts out completely pink. As wishes are granted, the gauge slowly diminishes. Once all the wishes are depleted, the gauge appears white and Wishy-Washy is deemed useless. Special Abilities Wishy-Washy can grant any wish he hears, with the exception of the wish for more wishes, of course. Unfortunately, he is very literal, and the wish will likely not quite turn out as expected. Also, Wishy-Washy has a wish limit meter and loses his wish-granting power when it runs out. He will respond to requests to undo any wish, though it is unknown if the wish is put back on his gauge or if the reversal counts as a wish. Weaknesses Wishy-Washy becomes powerless once the wish limit meter is depleted. He will also reject the wish for more wishes. Trivia *It is unknown exactly how Wishy-Washy grants wishes; it could be he warps reality, manipulates probability, or just breaks the laws of physics. **Jumba refers to Wishy-Washy as a "fulfiller of wishes" and as a failure because his "experiment was too literal" since "programming for wish fulfillment is very difficult", and "they never turned out quite as expected." **Ironically, given that Jumba stated in the Stitch! anime that Witch is the only magic-using experiment, it is very unlikely that Wishy-Washy uses magic to fulfill wishes. *Although it is said Wishy-Washy would lose his wish-granting power once his meter was depleted, every time he has appeared, his wishing gauge was replenished, implying that he loses his wish-granting power only temporarily and must wait for the energy to replenish. *Wishy-Washy's diet apparently includes books and papers. *Wishy-Washy's pod color is green. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Wishy-Washy as: "Experiment 267. Primary function: Granting wishes." *Wishy-Washy is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Gallery Category:Experiments Category:Characters Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Flying experiments Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments Category:Transmutated Experiments